Unlikely Enemy
by CD
Summary: The Rangers investigate a bank robbery and unknowingly befriend the gang leader who was responsible for the robbery. When they find out they chase him everywhere. But meanwhile an old Nemesis of the Rangers has other plans.
1. Default Chapter

Unlikely Enemy  
  
By: Jelle "CD" Pieterman  
  
  
  
"Boss, I've got bad news." said a lizard with blue-green shorts, blue skin  
with white covering his stomach, neck and lower chin.  
"What is it, Hiss?" asked a voice that sounded a little like Chip's.  
"We're in the red again."  
"What now?" Asked the voice, irritated.  
"Well, its like this, the customers of your night club are a little rough."  
said Hiss the lizard with some fear in his voice.  
"Oh, I thought Mousestein built some cameras to increase security?"  
"Yes but nobody is watching them." said Hiss.  
"Henk is gone." adds a canadian woodpecker with a fedora and brown jacket.  
"He had a day off Timbert," spoke the voice. "I gave Hiss the task of   
watching those cameras."  
"Oh eh, must've forgot it".  
"What now?" asked Timbert.  
"I've come to a decision, because those youngsters don't listen to reason  
or police, and my bank account is very low. I've decided to let fate decide  
my next step. I will flip this coin; Heads means that we continue to seek a  
business solution to the problem, Tails will mean a less legal method."  
The coin spun, ringing, until snapped out of the air and slapped onto the  
desktop. The hand lifted away to reveal: "Tails!"  
"You're gonna sell alcohol to ease up those jerks?"  
"No Hiss, I mean realy BIG bucks!" said the person behind the voice, who   
walked away from his bureau. The chipmunk wore a green hawaian shirt with  
red flowers, a low-brimmed straw hat with a red band and had a black nose.  
"My plan is the Global Gold Reserve, but not a ordinary bank heist, this  
will be a sneaky job. We'll dig our way in and steal all the gold we can  
carry. Just like Fat Cat did once, I heard it from Henk who has a cousin  
working for Fat Cat. We however, will use my helicopter to transport our  
gold. A normal detective won't look for clues in the air and that will  
take care of the threat of the RBI (Rodent Bureau of Investigations). And  
the humans working at the bank are too stupid to believe rodents robbed  
their bank. Hiss, get Henk and move the equipment on this list to the  
bank. Timbert, you tell Mousestein and get everything else ready."  
Timbert and Hiss left the office and the chipmunk grabbed his walking cane  
with the big diamond on top. "Tonight I'll rob the bank and all the gold  
will be MINE!!"  
  
At Rangers Headquarters, Chip complained, "It's been a long time since  
we've had a good case. Nimnul is in the loony bin, Fat Cat appears to be  
with vacation and we haven't heard from Rat Capone since those jewelry  
robberies by boat."  
"Would you stop pacing and enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts?" Said  
Dale who is engrossed in another spy movie.  
"Too right! Enjoy the moment while it lasts!" added Monty.  
"Still I wish someone would commit a crime and made it a little dificult."  
lamented Chip.   
  
At night, near the Global Gold Reserve stood Timbert, Henk, Hiss and  
Mousestein waiting for their boss. Henk "Snagger" is a rat in green baggy  
pants, red sweater with a blue horizontal line and a black hat. Frank  
"Mousestein" is a mouse in lab-coat, dark green jeans, light blue shirt  
and a red-black striped necktie. Timbert is busy with a last check and  
Hiss is trying to break his limbo record. Nearby is a powerful, though  
rodent-sized transport helicopter.  
  
The mysterious chipmunk aproached the four. "Listen up boys, tonight I'll  
rob this bank and will once again be a rich 'munk. Henk, you got  
Mousestein's specialty ready in case something happens?"  
"Got 'em." Henk said.  
"Good, now everyone start digging."  
Everything went according to plan. They dug their way into the vault and  
stole the gold. Timbert used the helicopter to transport all the gold to  
his boss's nightclub, and later he carried all of the materials and the  
others back.  
"Now, if you'l excuse me," the chipmunk told his henchman, I am going to  
get some sleep, I've got a date with Flora tomorow."   
  
"Chip, we have a case!" shouted Dale, awakening his best friend. A very  
unusual happening since Chip is usually the first of them to get up.  
"What? The Global Gold Reserve robbed? Who did it?" Chip demanded.  
"We don't know yet, this guy is a real professional."  
"Just what I wished for!" said Chip, while putting on his jacket and fedora. 


	2. Unlikely Enemy part 2-3

At Ranger Headquarters: "It's been a very long time since we've had a good  
case" said Chip. "Nimnul is in the loony bin, Fat Cat appears to be on  
vacation, and we haven't heard from Rat Capone since those jewelry robberies  
via boat."  
"Would you stop pacing, and enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts?" Said  
Dale, who is engrossed in another spy movie.  
"Too right! Enjoy the moment while it lasts!" adds Monty.  
"Still I wish someone would commit a crime and made it a little dificult."  
lamented Chip.   
  
At night, near the Global Gold Reserve are Timbert, Henk, Hiss and  
Mousestein waiting for their boss. Henk "Snagger" is a rat in green baggy  
pants, a red sweater with a blue horizontal stripe, and a black hat. Frank  
"Mousestein" is a mouse in a lab-coat over dark green jeans, light blue  
shirt, and a red-and-black striped neck-tie. Timbert is busy with a last  
check and Hiss is trying to break his limbo record.  
Nearby is a powerful, though rodent-sized transport helicopter. The  
mysterious chipmunk aproaches the four.  
"Listen up boys, tonight I'll rob this bank and will once again be a rich  
'munk. Henk, you got Mousestein's specialty ready in case something happens?"  
"Got em." Henk affirmed.  
"Good, now everyone start digging."  
Everything went according to plan. They dug their way into the vault and  
stole the gold. Timbert used the helicopter to transport all of the gold  
to his boss' nightclub, and then returned for his friends and all of their  
materials and equipment.  
"Now, if you'll exuse me," the chipmunk told his henchman, "I am going to  
get some sleep. I've got a date with Flora tomorow."   
  
"Chip, we have a case!" shouted Dale, awakening his best friend (A very  
unusual happening, since Chip is usually the first of them to get up.)  
He briefly described the robbery while Chip dressed.  
"What? Do we know eho did it?" Chip asked.  
"We don't know yet, this guy is a real professional!" opined Dale.  
"Just what I wished for!" exulted Chip.  
  
The strange chipmunk walked to his closet, looking for something to wear  
(no real reason to look since all he has are hawaiian shirts) and noticed  
that the shirt he wore during the robbery now has a piece missing  
"Oh no, it's ripped! I've got to go back to the bank and find that missing  
piece before the police do! He ran off to find his henchmen.  
"Guys, when Flora comes here to ask where I am, tell her it's something  
important - and keep her busy till a get back!"  
The chipmunk turned to leave, but Henk shouted after him: "you really  
shouldn't go there in your pajamas!"  
The chipmunk quickly threw on a shirt and headed back to the bank.   
  
Once he got there he noticed he wasn't the only one; a group of rodents  
was looking for clues.  
"I've got to find that piece of shirt before they do." Went through his  
mind again. He ran off trying to find it but bumped into another chipmunk  
in a shirt similar to his, only with red with yellow flowers.  
"Hey, watch where I'm going, you clumsy Chipmunk!"  
"Sorry, I didn't know it was you!" apologised Dale.  
"Stupid idiot!" said the other chipmunk.  
"I said I was sorry, but why are you wearing those clothes?" asked Dale.  
"I have disguised myself, just in case. Now go poke around somewhere else!"  
"All right Chip!"  
"So, apparently I look like their leader, could be useful". thought the  
criminal mastermind chipmunk.  
Meanwhile Dale bumped into Chip, the real one.  
"Chip? You again? How did you change clothes so quickly?"  
"What are you talking about? And what are you doing here?"  
"You told me to look for clues here!"  
"No Dale, that wasn't me!"  
"Strange!" said Dale.  
"Hey Mates, get over here! Gadget here found something!"  
The two chipmunk detectives run to Monty and Gadget.  
"It's a piece of a hawaiian shirt!" explained Gadget.  
"Oh no, they've found it!" whispered the mysterious chipmunk.  
"Look over here!" Zipper buzzed excitedly.  
The others turned to see the mysterious chipmunk.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Chip.  
"Yeah, and how come your shirt looks so familiar? added Dale.  
Chip bonked him on the head.  
"He's right Chip, that shirt has the same pattern as Dale's!" Gadgets tells  
him. "It's also the same as this piece we've got here!"  
"Who are you anyway?" asks Chip.  
"Me? I-eh, I am Steve "Steelnerve" Nutcracker!"  
"On the ground, and no-one gets hurt!" Dale shouted. Chip bonked him.  
"Why -are- you here, Mate?" asked Monty.  
"Me? I just wanted to know what happened here."  
"Can't you see? It's been robbed!" Chip bonked Dale again.  
"And what about your shirt?" inquired Gadget.  
"This one? I know its an old one but it's not that bad is it?"  
"No, I mean the material, color and pattern!"  
"Just a stupid coincidence." Steve tried.  
"Must be nearly as stupid as that alligator I met in Tahiti." whispered Monty.  
"Now, I want to ask something!" announced Steve, "Who are you guys?"  
"We're the Rescue Rangers. I'm Chip, this is Dale, she is Gadget, that's  
Monterey Jack and Zipper." Chip pointed to each in turn.  
"A Gang, just like mine."  
"Is your gang capable of robbing banks?" asked Dale, who just in time  
escaped a bonk from Chip, who wanted to question this suspicious-looking  
chipmunk himself, without interruptions.  
"In my opinion we could, but we don't." Steve lied through his teeth.  
"So, just What is it that your gang does?" asks Chip.  
"They keep my night club running. It's completely legal and it pulls in lots  
of completely legal money for me." Steve explained, smiling.  
"So, it'd be okay if we come and have a look?"  
"Actually, I was already expecting a visit. But, if you insist."   
  
Later, at Steve's night club; "Well, this is the place, what do you think?"  
"I think it's cool!" says Dale, who immediatly ran to an arcade machine.  
"Dale!"  
"Don't worry Chip, I don't mind."  
"Darn! 'Insert coin'!"  
"Of course, I didn't buy those things for nothing!"  
"I hope you don't have me for nothing." says a female chipmunk with a black  
nose, red hair, blue sleeveless dress and white baggy pants with pink polka  
dots.  
"Don't you think that sheila looks familiar, Gadget love?" Asks Monty.  
Chip and Dale gaze after this atractive female chipmunk with hearts floating  
above their heads.  
"Oh, guys meet Flora "Florida Flower" Firalda, she my girlfriend. Heheh,  
sorry lads, she taken."  
"Right, and were have you been, Steve? Business isn't as important as I  
am, right?"  
"No honey, it's just it was very important and it could not wait, I'll tell  
you all about it later."  
"I hope so." says Flora, as she kissed him and then walked off.  
Steve dreamily gazed at her departing form.  
"Boss, are you all right?" asked Hiss.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, couldn't be better."  
"Who are those guys?"  
"They're the Rescue Rangers, Hiss. They're looking around, if you get the  
others, I can make some introductions."   
  
"Rangers, I'd like to introduce you to my gang! There's Hen "Hiss",  
Frank "Mousestein", Timbert "Screek" and Henk "Snagger".  
Guys, these are the Rescue Rangers: Chip, Dale, Monty, Zipper and Gadget.  
If you don't mind, I'd like to give you guys a tour now." He gestured,  
indicating the room they were in. "You're at this moment in my 'Hall of  
Amusements'.  
In other words, it's where people go to play slot machines, video games,  
pinball, pool biljart, dance, have a snack, or drink, or watch the floor  
show. I've also got a jukebox, and a TV in case of an important sporting  
event like football, baseball, hockey and the like. Over there are the  
restrooms, but I am not going to tour in that direction." He pointed toward  
another doorway. "If you'll follow me this way?"  
They go through a double door and find themselves in what appears to be  
the back of the night club. "Over there to the right is Timbert's office.  
He does all the paper work around here. To the left is the guest room. But  
mostly it's used by Flora if it gets late and dangerous to go outside, she  
performs here at times, you know." He smiled and continued his tour. "Next  
to the guest room is a storage room" the Rangers look in, seeing an old  
piano and other odds and ends. "There's a ladder to the left leading to  
Henk's observatory, Mousesteins Lab and another storage room. To the left  
you can also enter the kitchen. Then right in front of us is, as you all  
can see, an elevator. This place has four floors. Ground level, a basement  
only accesable by ladder, the first floor for my office and room, and  
the second floor for my henchmen. They all have their own rooms and my own  
floor has everything a chipmunk like me needs. TV, Hi-Fi, computer, and  
more luxery than you thought possible. All thanks to Mousestein.  
Welcome to my paradise!"  
  
Later, in the "Hall of Amusements" the Rangers were talking to some of  
Steve's gang.  
"So, you are experienced with organic chemistry?" asks Gadget.  
"Yes, I've invented some too, it's very precise but very slow work. My  
field of expertise lies in creating new compounds." says Mousestein.  
"What kind do you make?"  
"Several, they increase agility, intelligence, perception, strength and  
endurance." was his suprising reply.  
"Don't they cause, uh, cravings?" asks Gadget, sounding worried.  
"Not really, it's difficult to develop addictions to these compounds. I  
am, however, working to further decrease the growth of any cravings, as  
well as the duration and the power of any craving."  
"To whom do you supply these drugs?"   
"To Henk of course, he uses them in case he needs to take out some serious  
troublemaker; he's like a 'chem warrior'.  
  
"So, you're from Canada right? I'm from the outback! The place to be if you  
like adventure, mate!"  
"I prefer Canada myself." answered Timbert. It taught me everything I've  
needed in life, like fighting."  
"How about telling me were the rest are from?"  
"Sure! Frank's from France, but was raised in the United Kingdom. At the  
age of 12 he traveled here, to America, hoping to become rich and famous.  
Boy, was he wrong! Fortunatly he got a job at a research lab and there he  
learned about inventing and science and stuff like that. Later he wanted  
something else and began working here as a handyman. Hen "Hiss" is from  
Cuba and lived in a rich family that regularily escaped Communism by going  
to another tropical island like Hawaii or the Florida Keys. When he was 16  
he went to live in New York City, and met me and later Steve. Hen and Steve  
were the first to start this place and later I followed.  
  
Henk always lived here in the Big Apple. His family worked as musicians,  
gangsters and businessmen. Steve is from Florida, as is Flora. Their  
families were neighbors and their two tiny chipmunk tykes had a childhood  
crush. Unfortunatly, Steve's family had to move out thanks to some gang  
troubles. They moved to California, but later they had to move again, to  
Texas, then Chicago, and eventually Washington DC, where a gangster shot  
Steve's father. However, Steve's Dad is as strong as iron and survived.  
  
Then he started working for the RBI to teach that joker a lesson.  
Unfortunatly, said joker escaped and didn't show his face anymore. Later  
Steve's family moved to New York.  
Steve got lost in this enormous city one night. I found him in a bar, crying  
like nobody's business and he tried to drown his sorrows in that treacherous  
liquid we all know as alcohol. I tried to cheer him up a little but had no  
success. Flora tried too, and did a lot better.  
  
Her family had moved to New York to, and the two continued their romance.  
Soon Hen joined the group and Steve and Hen started this place. I followed  
and a few months later Frank joined in. Only a few weeks ago Henk did to."  
  
Monty, always up for a tall tale and having an excellent memory for the  
same, listened carefully. "Not bad, but a little heavy on gangsters," he  
thought. "A bloke doesn't find real gangsters unless he's fightin' 'em  
or workin' for 'em." The expression on his face was a thoughtful one.  
  
"You look kinda familiar to me." Chip told Henk.  
"Could be." was the rat's brief answer.  
"Now I remember, you're just like that rat that Fat Cat employs!"  
"Not employs" chipmunk, he isn't being paid for what he does. He does,  
however get what he deserves - thanks to you guys."  
"How come you know so much?" asks Chip.  
"He's my cousin, we're family."  
"How about your boss? He looks a lot like me."  
"Coincidence" replied Henk.  
He went back to work, and Chip sneaked off to Steve's room to check his  
closet.  
"Well well well, this shirt has a small piece missing and this piece Gadget  
found just fits it! But where would he have stored the gold? Aha! I know,  
it's in Henk's observatory!" 


	3. Unlikely Enemy part 4

He cautiously checked it out and found out he had been right.  
"That's all I need to know, we've got to put him in jail - now!"  
  
Chip ran into the hall and shouted: "Steve's robbed the bank! He's stored  
the gold in Henk's observatory!"  
The flaw in Chip's alaming information was that all of the Rescue Rangers  
were talking with Steve's henchmen, so his message of I-found-out-something  
-important would end the talking and start them fighting.  
"He got us! Get them!" Steve ordered.  
Monty realized what was happening and quickly hit Timbert on the head,  
knocking him out before getting a chance to attack. Gadget meanwhile had  
a problem: Hen was closing on her and she realised there was no way to evade  
the agile lizard for very long.  
"Gadget!" Screamed Dale, before jumping the unsuspecting lizard. Hen was  
unprepared for the chipmunk's interferance, and the two hit the floor  
punching and wrestling with deadly intent.  
Gadget stepped away from the two fighters. "Golly, I wish I had a plan for  
this!" she had time to think. Meanwhile, Henk had grabbed his baseball bat  
and was about to knock out the inventor from behind. Zipper however prevented  
this by hitting him on the nose. Henk let go of his bat and was quickly  
tackled by Chip. Henk then extracted one of his strength pills from a pocket,  
and started to gulp it down.  
"Later?" He thought "It might just be wasted now, because this chipmunk is  
smaller than I am." But after a few moment's fighting, he took it.  
"Sweet dreams!" he taunted Chip, just before throwing him at the wall.  
Chip tried to get back up, but then slumped into unconsciousness. Henk then  
walked treatingly at Gadget. Dale again screamed for Gadget and started to  
run for her. Mousestein noticed him and shot a grappling hook from a device  
under his sleeve. Its point embedded into the wall and he used the rope to  
trip Dale. Zipper charged right into Mousestein's stomach, knocking the wind  
out of him. He was saved by Hiss, who snatched Zipper out of the air.  
"I'll save you pally!" said Monty but he was suddenly blocked by Henk.  
Henk's natural size and strength, not to mention the baseball bat in his  
fist, should have decided the fight, but Monty noticed the faint tremors, the  
shrunken pupils of Henk's eyes, and morever had fought those who relied  
on drugs before, in his travels. There were tricks...  
Feinting to one side, then kicking, Monty broke Henk's grip on his bat,  
damaging a few fingers, which Henk didn't seem to notice. He charged  
at Monty with speed and force that would have crushed the big mouse, had  
he still been there. Monty's kick had ended with a strange roll and flip that  
nobody so pudgy should have found possible, and ended up behind Henk,  
panting a bit, but smiling broadly.  
"G'night, Mate!"  
Henk was knocked-out. But just when Monty wanted to repeat the proces with  
Mousestein and Hiss, he was KO'ed from behind by Timbert who had taken Henk's  
bat, while Hiss was able to catch Gadget with his tail.  
Dale again wanted to come to her rescue but realized that he was out-muscled.  
From the corner of his eye he saw Steve, and got the idea that taking out  
the leader would mean he would have won. He closed on Steve, who then noticed  
him too, and raised his walking cane. Dale jumped him and the two started a  
floor fight. Dale pulled Steve's straw low hat over his eyes. The hat was  
not made for these tactics and broke.  
"My hat!" shouted Steve "That was a present from Flora!"  
"Too bad you'll be too busy being in jail to see her again." retorted Dale.  
"You asked for it!" says Steve rolling up his sleeves, taken over by a  
berserker rage. Dale now faced someone of his own species, bigger and angry.   
  
A minute later, Dale was out of the fight and Steve was severly wounded. His  
shirt was ripped and his paws were hurting badly.  
"We got them all." said Hiss.  
"All tied up!" added Henk.  
"Now what do we do?" asked Timbert, "kill em?"  
"No, I'm a thief, not a murderer." said Steve. "We will throw them in the  
sewer and leave this place."  
"What about Flora?" asked Henk.  
"I am afraid I will have to leave her here and never see her again."  
"Don't say that!" pleaded Hiss, with tears forming in his eyes. "I hate  
goodbyes!"  
"I apologize for interrupting this emotional moment, but I think we should  
leave now." said Mousestein.  
"We throw them in the sewer, and beat it." repeated Henk.  
He put the Rangers in a bag and the gang headed for a nearby manhole cover.  
"Why did you get so angry Steve?" asked Timbert.  
"Yeah, why? It was just a hat." said Hiss.  
"That's not right, Hiss." Mousestein corrects him. "That hat might be  
valuable to him, or perhaps he suffers from post-traumatic stress from being  
abused or you are just sick in the head mister Nutcracker."  
"That wasn't really nice Frank." commented Timbert.  
"I can asure you that I am not out of my mind, Frank, and no: I have not  
been abused in any way, shape or form. In fact I grew up in the nicest  
family Florida has to offer."  
"That leaves the value thingy." said Hiss.  
"It was a present. I got from Flora. And now I will never be able to see  
her again!"  
"You don't really have to worry Steve, you will find someone else. It's  
not like she's the only chipmunk maiden in this world."  
"For me she is." says Steve.  
"Strange bunch, those people are!" commented a male mouse.  
"You said it." replied a lady mouse, "let's get out of here before we get  
in any trouble."  
Steve and his men dropped the Rangers into the sewer, and left.  
"Where now?" asked Hiss.  
"We go to the harbor and see if there is a ship leaving port soon." was  
Steve's quiet reply.   
"This life of crime nauseates me, i had enough of it." 


	4. Unlikely Enemy part 5

A few minutes later, in the sewers:  
"My poor head!" commented Dale. Then he noticed he was trapped in a bag.  
In panic, he tried grabbing and tearing the cloth and get out, but then  
he calmed down a little and began using his teeth to chew out an opening.  
Then he noticed that Chip and Monty were waking up.  
  
"Too-ra-loo, never had such a blooming headache since I fell out of that  
tree house in Timbuktoo!" lamented Monty.  
"Where's Steve?" asked Chip.  
"Dunno," said Dale, "the last I remember is - I destroyed his hat."  
"You mean that undesirable bunch I saw just a few minutes ago?"  
The Rescue Rangers, having escaped the bag, turned to see who had spoken.  
Chip looked over the male mouse, "Maybe yes, what did they look like?"  
"I couln't really see very well but one looked like a hamster or chipmunk.  
Also, there was a lizard, a bird and two rats or mice."  
"Do you know were they went?" asked Monty.  
"They said they were going to the docks."  
"Great! said Monty, "I know someone who works there and he knows almost  
everything an' everyone in the harbor. I even saved his life once when he  
was almost flattened by a falling crate. The blighter's name's Billie and  
he's got a great memory." a grin, "I'd be willing to bet that if we don't  
get something worth knowing from him, then no one can tell us anything!"   
  
Later the Rangers having arrived at the harbor:  
"Hey, look mates! That's him, me old pal Billie."  
"See if he knows something." Dale instructed with a cunning expression.  
"Ahoy, Billie! How are things going around here?"  
"Well, if it isn't ol'Monterey Jack!" said a Muskrat with a blue sweater  
and a raincoat. He waved, "And your friends?"  
"That's right, pally. Oh and these are me mates Chip, Dale, Gadget and you  
already know Zipper."  
"Nice to see you." said the muskrat, "also to see that Monty is still in  
one piece. I had to save him once from a falling crate since he wasn't  
observant enough.."  
"Say Billie," Monty interrupted, "did you see a small group consisting of  
a chipmunk, woodpecker, lizard, rat and a mouse pass by a while ago?"  
"Yes I did." he paused, "the chipmunk looked just like you, Chip, and he  
had the same shirt as your friend Dale, only the colors were different.  
And the shirt was ripped to. I didn't get to see the others very well, what  
with all the fog around here. The chipmunk was asking about passage to  
Australia."  
"The same country Monty's from!"  
"Golly, why would Steve want to go to Australia?"  
"It'll be the next ship to leave port" said Billie, "and it'll be at sea  
for a long while. That's good, sometimes."  
"So it would be the ideal transport for a criminal on the run!"  
"Hey, does this have something to do with that bank robbery?"  
"Sure, it does! said Dale.  
"Well if that ain't my luck! I'm going with you guys, I've been looking  
for a good adventure for a while and my work here is done for now."  
"What ship are they taking?" asked Chip.  
"It was the PC."  
"PC, something like personal computer" asked Dale.  
"No, the PC is the Pearl Consumer. Now let's not waste any time, we've got  
a criminal to catch!"  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Billie?" ased Chip.  
"Of course I do! Now let's get moving - Rescue Rangers Away!" he shouted.  
"Hey that's my line!" lamented Chip.  
"I like him already." said Dale, "he's kinda like Cheddarhead Charlie."   
  
Meanwhile, on the PC: "Boss, those Rescue Rangers are nosing around down  
there!" Henk warned Steve.  
"Drat, don't they ever give up? Timbert, get down there and execute plan A."  
"Yes sir!" said Timbert who then flew off. He hid behind a stack of barrels.  
When the Rangers passed him he pushed a barrel over and tossed down a note.  
The Rangers scattered to avoid the falling barrel.  
"Everyone all right?" asked Chip.  
"No" said Gadget, "my tail is under that barrel." she continued while  
trying to free herself.  
"Let me help you, love!" said Monty, who gave one firm tug and pulled the  
tip of her tail free.  
"Ouch!" Gadget inspected her abused tail-tip.   
"Hey, a letter!" observed Dale.  
"What's in it, mate?" asked Monterey.  
"I'll read that!" said Chip. He read out loud for the others: "Rescue  
Rangers, don't go any further. I don't want to hurt any of you, but if you  
continue to follow me I will have to take some serious action. Steve  
"Steelnerve" Nutcracker."  
  
"He's just bluffing, mate. But gotta admit, he's got manners."  
"I don't think he's bluffing Monty. That barrel was no accident." said Chip.  
"Uhm, Chip, we aren't still going to follow him, are we?" asked Dale.  
"We are, Dale. We've never been scared off by a villain, and I'm not  
planning to change that."  
"Dale's right, mate! We were lucky that nobody was killed this time, but  
next time things could turn very sour." He was looking at Gadget.  
"We just follow them, but keep a moderate distance."  
  
The group boarded the Pearl Consumer just as it was casting off. Meanwhile,  
in Steve's cabin, Henk was keeping watch. "They're on the Pearl eater too,  
boss!" He announced.  
"It's the Pearl Consumer, Henk." corrected Mousestein.  
"I don't care about the name of the ship!" said an irritated Steve, "I want  
to get rid of those Rescue Rodents, and I want them gone NOW!"  
"But boss, there are too many people around now!"  
"Then we'll take them at night." said Steve. "If we kidnap one of them,  
then the rest will have to leave us alone."  
  
At night, Chip was leaning on the railing and looking at the water, totally  
unaware of the five figures behind him.  
"That's their leader whispered Steve, and he is alone! We - "  
"Hey Chip! What are you doing up at this time of night?" came a cheery voice.  
"Oh no, it's that other one, Dale. We'd better wait."  
"Everything all right?"  
"Yes, Dale. But im worried about Steve, he hasn't tried anything funny yet."  
"Don't worry, we'll get him soon enough."  
Chip walked off, and Dale remained alone. The five criminals jumped him  
and quickly tied him up and gagged him.  
  
"And now, for our escape we can use one of these lifeboats!" says Hiss.  
Steve and his men agreed, took one of the boats and left with their hostage.   
  
Billie stormed into Chip's cabin. "Those rogues took your friend Dale!"  
"What!? They took Dale?"  
"Yeah, the same group that you guys were searching for. I saw them sneaking  
off. They stole themselves a lifeboat, and they took off!"  
"What, they took me pally?"  
"That's what I said, Monty!" responded Billie.  
"We've got to follow him!" said Chip. "Wake up the others, and we'd better  
report this to the powers that be." Billie informed the captain of what  
had happened while Monty got the others up. A little later they're all on  
deck.   
"What are we gonna do now?" asked Gadget.  
"The captain radioed the police and Coast Guard." said Chip, but we've got  
to follow them. Besides, if we don't we'll end up in Austalia."  
"What's wrong with that?" asks Monty.  
"Nothing, really" said Chip, "it's just a long way back to America."  
Zipper tugged at Monty's coat and squeeked a few things.  
"What is it, Zipper?" asked Chip.  
"Me mate's saying that he's spotted the Coast Guard."  
"Great, Zipper! Tell them we need some help!"  
"But where are we going?" asked Gadget.  
"A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!" quoted Chip.  
"The bank?" asked Monty.  
"This ship!" added Gadget.  
"No, New York."  
"Then that's were we're going, if we can convince those blighters to give  
us a lift!" Monty proclaimed.  
  
Later, near the coast of New York: "Good thing Mousestein was able to make  
a motor out of that flotsam." commented Steve.  
"But boss, I though we left New York because the police were searching  
for us." said Henk.  
"It's simple, they wouldn't expect us to return so soon." Steve replied.  
"And besides, we have something to scare them off."  
"But boss, what are doing here? Our night club is closed and the police  
aren't going to forgive us anytime soon."  
"Realization kicked in: "Hey, Hiss is right! What am I doing here? I've lost  
everything I had!" Steve went on, with steam coming out from his ears. "THOSE  
BLASTED RESCUE RANGERS TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!"  
Steve lunged for Dale and thrust his head into the icy waters off New York's  
coast. He continued holding Dale's struggling body there, while his henchmen  
looked on in shock.  
As Dale was starting to lose conciousnes, Henk spoke up. "Boss, if you kill  
him, we will lose our advantage over the police and the Rescue Rangers."  
"Thats right! Drat!" Steve pulled Dale back in.  
"What do we do now?" asked Hiss.  
"We hide in the sewers until I think of something better."   
  
A little later: "Well, we made it back to New York" said Gadget. "But where  
do we start searching? Steve could be anywhere!"  
"That's easy" said Chip. "He's probaly in the sewers, a lot of villians  
hide in the sewers. Billie, you go and inform the police of what happened  
at the harbor and on the PC."  
"Aye aye, Chip."  
  
A little later yet, in the New York sewers: "Not really the place to have  
a picnic." commented Monty.  
"Fortunatly Monty, we aren't here for a picnic."  
"Monty, Steve could be down here somewhere." said Gadget.  
"Chip, are you sure we shouldn't check out the outskirts?"  
"Look, there's light coming from that little hut over there!"  
"That has to be Steve hiding place!" shouted Chip. Monterey stormed in,  
startling two mice playing cards.  
"Where's Steve?" he asked.  
"Clearly not in here." Chip shrugged.   
"Oh, you mean that chipmunk that's being chased by the animal police?"  
one of the card players asked.  
"Yes" replied Chip, "in connection with a bank robbery."  
"Oh, he's a little further down the sewers. Go straight until the fifth  
crossing, then turn right."  
"Why didn't you tell the AP?" wondered Chip.  
"Didn't you notice, it's raining? It not easy to get out while the rain  
is pouring into the sewers. Besides, why do you think we're down here?  
The outside world is way too noisy for us."  
"Thank mates!" said Monty, running out of the small sewer hut.   
  
Later, the four Rescue Rangers find another small hut with light coming  
from it. "We'll likely find one o' two things in there," predicted Monterey  
Jack. "Either an old widow, or a gangster boss with four henchanimals and  
a hostage."  
"Now - we need a plan." suggested Chip.  
"Blimey, Chip we've thought enough by now, it's getting me a headache. It's  
time for some action!" argued Monty, storming the small sewer-hut.  
"No!" screamed Chip, but it was already too late. Monterey had entered a  
room with five animals inside, and four of them weren't happy to see him.  
"Get them!" Steve ordered.  
"Now, it's payback time!" shouted Monty, rolling up his sleeves and  
jumping Timbert. Hiss dives but Chip dodged him, then added a push so he  
could dive into the murky sewer water instead. Mousestein shot his  
grappling hook at Gadget, who ducked under it, then grabbed the rope and  
pulled, hard. Mousestein fell forward, on his jaws. Meanwhile the battle  
between Monty and Timbert came to a resolution with Timbert having a  
bottle-cork chair firmly stuck on his beak.  
"Retreat!" ordered Steve, as he ran out, past Chip and Gadget. His thugs  
followed him and soon they were out of sight.  
  
Chip freed Dale. "Thanks guys, I'm sorry I caused all this trouble".  
"No Dale, I should be sorry I left you alone back there."  
"Too right, you shouldn't be sorry! We got a chance to show Steve who's  
the strongest around here."  
"Actually, thats not true" Gadget commented, "Henk wasn't here to help and  
he is the strongest in the gang. But maybe that's because he uses - "  
"We get the point Gadget-love."  
"Were IS Henk by the way?" asked Chip.  
Zipper darted into the hut and began to buzz things to Monty.  
  
"It's quiet, too quiet" murmered Henk to himself. "No sign of life anywhere  
around here." the shady rat with flashlight and B-bat said. He entered the  
hideout and was immediatly attacked by all five Rescue Rangers.  
"You won't get me!" he shouted, crushing a harsh-smelling capsule between  
his teeth, and swallowing. He took fighting stance and held his B-bat ready.  
"How am I gonna defeat all of them?" he thought, before the stimulant's false  
confidence washed over him. "One of them might be able to sneak up on me  
and knock me out."  
Dale picked up a table and stormed Henk with it, ramming Henk backwards  
into a wall, and the rat dropped his B-bat.  
Quickly Monty picked it up and gave the rat a sample of his own medicine. 


	5. Unlikely Enemy part 6

A large bump grew on the head of the rat but wasn't knocked-out. Monty  
was suprised about this. He quickly grabbed his opponant's collar and  
slammed the big rat into the stony ground. Henk was seeing stars as he tried  
to get up, but one last hit from Zipper was enough to send him into dreamland.   
  
At that same moment, somewere else in the sewers: Timbert was trying to  
pull the cork from his beak but without much progress. Frank was busy  
with his jaws and Hiss was bandaging his tail.  
"Why do they have to throw sharp objects into the sewer?" he lamented, "it  
is a danger to every cool-blooded reptile."  
Steve is busy pacing. "This time the Rangers won, but I'm not finished, I  
don't scare that easily! If only Henk was here we would-"  
"By the way, where is Henk?" asked Mousestein.  
"Good question" Hiss chimed in. "We haven't heard from him since he went  
patrolling."  
Timbert finaly removed the cork from his beak. "I fear the rangers have  
him" he said.  
"Oh drat!" said Hiss, "we've got to save him."  
"No." was the short but firm reply from Steve. "if we go to save him, the  
Rangers will take us too."  
"But what about Henk?" asked Timbert.  
"I'm afraid we have to leave him and go on."  
"But where?" asked Timbert, "the sewers were reasonably safe, but outside  
we would be discovered immediately."  
"I don't know either." said Steve in a hopeless voice, while he began  
pacing again.  
"I've thought of something!" said Frank.  
"What?" asked Steve, his voice more hopefull now.  
"Well, since you and Flora have sort of a relationship, maybe she'd be  
willing to help you!"  
"But her apartment is too small to hide all of us!" said Hiss.  
"Who said anything about hiding?" Steve asked. "I'm going to ask for her  
advice." he said as he ran off.  
"Case solved!" Timbert concludes.  
"You betcha!" He heard a now-familiar voice.  
"The Rescue Rangers!"  
"That's right, mister Canadian woodpecker." said Chip. "Surrender or fight."  
"And lose!" Dale added.  
"I've got a much better idea!" corrected Timbert and that would be: RUN AWAY!"  
  
Meanwhile, in an apartment house for rodents, Flora was cleaning her place.  
She stopped at a photo of herself, Steve and company. She picked it up and  
whispered to herself. "What did you do, Steve? The police are searching for  
you, the Rangers are causing you trouble and it's all because of a group of  
punks who couldn't keep control of themselves. I would give everything to see  
you again."  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it and found Steve on  
her doorstep, looking ashamed of himself.  
"Steve! Come in before the police see you!"  
"You aren't mad at me?" he wondered, while entering. "Good, that's one reason  
why I should not commit suicide."  
"I'm not mad at you! Instead, I love you more then ever; because I was afraid  
you would be gone forever."  
"Of course you won't lose me, you're the only one for me."  
"But now I'm in trouble, and I was wondering if you had an answer to my problem."  
"If you're ashamed of what you've done, then I can help you."  
"Of course I am." said Steve, "I would do anything to return things to normal!"  
he begged.  
"The best thing you can do is give in and try to win the case."  
"But I will end up in jail! Then it would be far from normal."  
"I can arrange for a good lawyer for you Steve, and if that doesn't work  
I will pay your bail fee!"  
"Then I could better play a slot machine at Fat Cat's and go for a jackpot,  
more chance I'll accomplish that."  
"It isn't that hopeless." Flora said. "And if they want to get you, they'll  
have to get past me first!" she declared, hitting herself on the chest with  
her fist much too hard.  
"Well, okay." Steve gave in.  
"Good, and if they put you in jail, I'll DEMAND they put me in the same cell!"  
"Thanks Flora, I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
Steve hugged Flora and she returned it with interest. They gazed into each  
others eyes and then kiss. It no longer mattered to Steve whether he landed  
in jail, the thought he could be with Flora forever made him forget the whole  
world.  
"Thank you." he said when they separated, and walked away, somewhat careless.  
Flora said nothing, but saw him off. "Good luck, Steve!" she thought. She  
turned to go back into her room, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
Startled, she spun back around, to see a police mouse and two others.  
"Gotcha." he said.  
Flora looked fearfully into his eyes and then to the direction Steve had gone.  
"Good, he's out of sight." she thought, "but what about me now?"  
"Flora "Florida Flower" Firalda, in the name of the law, you are under arrest  
for helping public enemy number 1. You have the right to keep quiet, and  
everything you say will be used against you."  
"Does that include cushions?" askd an obviously less-intelligent officer.  
"Silence!" says the other.  
"How did you find me anyway" Flora asked the officers.  
"We got a tip from your home owner Garret, and it doesn't look good for you"   
a police mouse said.  
"This must be the end!" Flora thought. "Wait, I've got a plan!" she thinks.  
"This will get me into more trouble, but desperate times call for desperate  
measures!"   
  
Steve had reached the sewers again, and was close to where his gang was  
camping. He was in a good mood, until he rounded the last corner and literally  
bumped into Monty, who quickly grabbed him by his collar.  
"All right you slippery eel, where's the rest of your undesirable scum?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." replied Steve, struggling to get loose. "How  
did you know about this place, anyway?".  
"Because of him." said Chip, pointing to a tied-up Henk. "We've answered  
your question and now it's our turn. Where is your goon squad?"  
"I wish I knew." Steve shrugged.  
"I think he's telling the truth." said Dale.  
"Now that we've answered everyone's questions, we can deliver you and your  
rat to the Animal Police."  
"All right, I give up. You've got me."  
"What!?" was all that the three Rangers could say.  
"I said, you've got me. What do I have to lose instead of my freedom? My  
night club is closed and my gang is gone, except for Henk who you've already  
captured. What will I get while I'm in prison? Food, a roof above my head  
and even love."  
"Love?" Asked a startled Chip and Dale.  
"Yes, Flora won't let them put me in jail unless she can be there too."  
Chip and Dale exchanged a "well, isn't that something!" sort of glance.  
"It looks like this blighter doesn't mind going to jail!" said Monty, who  
let go of him. "But see for yourselves, lads! We took everything he had."  
"I agree on that one." commented Dale.  
Steve, momentarily unwatched, quickly ran off - with the Rangers in pursuit.  
Soon however, they found that the chipmunk was even better at running than  
he was at surrendering.  
  
Later, back at headquarters, the Rangers answered a knock at their door.  
Dale was the one who opened it, and got yet another surprise.  
"Yes?" he stood back, motioning the visitor to enter.  
"I had to knock, because you guys don't have a doorbell." Flora explained  
to an amazed Chip.  
"Steve's girlfriend?" asked Monty. 


	6. Unlikely Enemy part 7

"What brings you here?"  
"I want you to find Steve for me."  
"We have been trying all this time!" said Dale.  
"No I mean for me, before the police find him."  
"Are you cuh-razy?" asked Chip.  
"No, I am an airplane. I want you to find him for me because I talked  
to him and-"  
"You TALKED with that bloke?"  
"Of course. He might be wanted, but he is still my love.  
"Why should we help him?" asked Dale, a little unsure.  
"When I talked to him I told him that he should give himself up; But  
knowing him, he could be sidetracked by now. If things turn sour he  
usually doesn't know where to go."  
"I thought you talked to him about that." said Monty.  
"Yes, but knowing Steve he could have changed his plans because of his  
doubts. Also, I heard his night club had had problems with some customers  
who smashed up the place, and he didn't have the money to fix it."  
"That must have been the reason he robbed the bank."  
"I forgot to tell him that I have a clue that might help in the search  
for the root of the trouble. I have it with me now."  
"What is it?" asked Chip.  
"It's a hat." Flora gave Chip a hat with a red band around it.  
"This looks familiar" he said, but I can't recall where I've seen it before."  
"I want you to find Steve, and then find out who this troublemaker was. It  
might have nothing to do with the bank robbery, but I want to see this  
jerk brought to justice."  
"Why should we help Steve, after all he did to us?" asked Chip.  
"Because, Detective Chip of the Rescue Rangers, you must do this in the  
name of justice."  
"That way I am helping Steve!" was Chip's reply.  
"You should help him, he is willing to admit he was wrong, don't let him  
down now, that would only be bad and uncaring. You people are Rescue  
Rangers, you help people in need and Steve is in need."  
"Steve is a villain!" said Chip, losing his temper.  
"If you don't help him, I can cause your reputation to drop severely. I  
know a lot of people who won't like the way you are acting now mister  
Chip."  
"I won't let someone blackmail me like that." said Chip.  
"And I won't let someone treat my love like garbage. And it's not  
blackmailing, what I am doing!"  
"Yes it is. If I don't help you, you've threatened to ruin my reputation  
as a detective and the leader of the Rescue Rangers. By definition  
that's blackmailing."  
"Don't you see that this might be a bigger case than you think Chip!?"  
"Easy now love, I admit Steve did a few things terribly wrong, but if he  
is sorry I say we should forgive him."  
"It's not that simple, Monty!" burst Chip. "The police are searching for  
him because he robbed a bank!"  
"But there must be a solution for that." said Flora. "You just have to  
forgive and help Steve."  
"And how would we benefit from helping him?" asked Chip.  
"You gain his trust and friendship. That is much better than putting him  
in jail.  
"How can we be sure about that?"  
"Because Chip, if you help him find this troublemaker, he won't have to  
worry about smash-ups at his nightclub, saving the money he needs to  
live. He robbed that bank only because he almost had no money left to  
live. He is as good as gold."  
Flora immediately regretted what she'd just said.  
"The people at the bank know better." said Chip. "He is a wanted criminal  
and you are stupid to side with him!"  
"I don't have to take that from anyone!" shouted Flora as she slapped  
Chip's face. "I understand it if you don't like him or me but don't ever  
say that I am stupid to love him! I knew Steve from when I was a baby  
and I love him with all my heart. It might be stupid for him to rob a  
bank, but don't ever say that we are stupid to love each other!" she  
finished in a menacing voice.  
"Easy Flora love, this is not the first time Chip has played the  
great-detective-without-consience. Sometimes his desire for justice blinds  
his reason."  
"That's the problem!" says Flora, still furious. "You Rescue Rangers help  
us or Fat Cat can get his claws at you!" With that she slammed the door  
behind her.  
"Crikey, that sheilla almost reduced that door to splinters."  
"Really tiny splinters." observed Dale.  
"What a hot-headed hussy, I don't see any reason we should help  
her." said Chip.  
"Of course we'll help her." corrected Gadget. "We're the Rescue Rangers  
and we help anyone in need - Besides, Flora does have a point with those  
goons who smashed up Steve's place."  
"The lass is right lad!" said Billie. After he'd reported to the Animal  
Police, he'd stayed with the Rangers to help. "That Steve person is someone  
in need, even if he is a criminal. In the name of all that is good you  
should help him out."  
"Yeah!" said Dale. "And besides, it's a good way to neutralize an enemy  
without killing or violence. We already have enough enemies."  
"All right." said Chip, we'll check it out while Billie keeps an eye on  
Flora. But don't think I'll forgive Steve so easily."  
  
  
Somewhere in an alley, Steve was trying to sleep under a pile of old  
rags. But the cold was preventing him from that. Suddenly he heard a  
familiar voice calling: "Steve, are you here?"  
"Flora?"  
"Yes, it's me." replies the voice.  
Steve got up and ran in the direction the voice had come from. He rounded  
the corner and saw her. "Flora!" he cried as he hugged her.  
"Hold it right there!" ordered Chip.  
"Run for it!" Steve shouted as he ran away from the Rescue Ranger, but  
he was blocked by Timbert, Frank and Hiss who grabbed him. Chip quickly  
caught Flora while Steve struggled to get away from his "friends" to  
help her. "No!" he screamed until he realized he was awake now, and it had  
just been a bad dream.  
"This is terrible." he thought. "First I can't sleep because of the cold  
and now because of a stupid nightmare. Maybe a walk will do me good."  
He walked for a while until he got the feeling that he was being followed.  
He turned around to find out he was indeed, by the Rangerwing.  
"Oh no!" he screamed as he began to run.  
"There he is!" announced Dale.  
"Yes mate, and there he goes." observed Monty.  
"Why is he running away?" asked Dale.  
"That's because he doesn't know we are trying to help him." replied  
Gadget who, being the pilot, was trying to keep up with Steve.  
"How do we inform that blighter we mean him no harm?" asked Monty.  
Steve looked around to see if the Rangers are still following him, but  
his eye catches something else too. Two police agents and Flora, taken  
prisoner. Steve was desperate and quickly ducked into an alley. He looked  
back to see where the Rangers were.  
"Good, I've lost them!" He turned around to face an infamous trash can  
robber, who greeted Steve with his usual nasal whine. "Well well, lunch  
running right into my paws? That's weird." said Mepps.  
"Oops!" said Steve. I ran straight into cat alley!"  
At that moment, the Rangerwing flew into the alley.  
"Oh oh, it appears Mepps has found Steve." said Monty.  
"Oh no, we've got to save him from that cat!" shouted Gadget.  
"Try to distract him like the Red Badger in the case of "Dirty villain alley".  
Gadget flew the Rangerwing in front of Mepps.  
"Hey, the Rescue Rangers, I'll get you rodents." he said as he picked up a  
piece of wood and tried to hit the Rangerwing with it. "You (pant) Rangers  
will (puff) not (pant) get away!" He threw the piece of wood at the  
Rangerwing but only hit Old Balley.  
"What the (censored) do you think you're doing?" asked the big, fat, black  
cat that is in control of cat alley.  
"I was catching Rescue Rangers mister." tried Mepps.  
"Go do that somewhere else 'cause Old Balley doesn't like it when  
he is disturbed."  
Steve ran away while Mepps and the boss of the alley were fighting.  
The Rangerwing exited the alley, but the Rangers were unable to find  
a trace of Steve.   
  
Meanwhile Steve was in panic. "Flora is in jail, the Rangers found me again  
and I still haven't found out where the others are. What do I have to lose  
but my life and freedom? I can exchange my freedom for happiness and go to  
jail like Flora." He saw a police rodent in the distance. "Well Steve, there  
you go, years in jail but at least I'll be with Flora." he said to himself.  
He steped toward the agent and tapped him on the shoulder. The policeman  
was surprised when he saw this most wanted criminal standing behind him.  
"Mister, I was wondering if you could take me prisoner?"  
Aparently the policeman thought he'd gone insane. "What?" is the only thing  
he was able to say.  
"I said, I give up. I no longer resist, my strife has ended, I give in, I  
want you to arrest me."  
The policeman was silent for a moment. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he  
asked.  
"No, I give up, I say."  
The agent just shrugged and gave up trying to find a logical explanation.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Gadget from the Rangerwing. "The police got him."  
"Good!" said Chip, leaning backward. "Case solved."  
"Listen now lad." said Monty, taking Chip's hat, "you think the case is  
solved, but Steve and Flora are far from happy."  
"What do you mean?" he asked, while taking his hat back.  
"The mission was - we find Steve and help him find the jerk who caused him  
trouble."  
"Why would we need to save Steve for that?" Chip asked.  
"Don't know, mate. But that was what Flora wanted. And so we had to get  
him before the police did."  
"What's so bad about the police taking him? That policeman didn't hit him  
or anything."  
"No lad, but we were unable to help him."  
"Monty's right!" said Dale. "We should have helped him no matter what.  
Remember, we are Rescue Rangers and we are supposed to help others."  
"But Steve's a villain!"  
"A villain who regrets his actions can't be all that bad." said Dale.  
"But", tries Chip.  
"Think about how we rescued those cats from Nimnul's lab! Rodents and  
felines are natural enemies." said Gadget.  
"Yes, but those were animals in-" said Chip before Monty interrupted him.  
"Remember that time you two helped Sparky and Buzz when you where both  
jealous?"  
"Right, but they didn't-"  
"Think about the Kiwis back in New Zealand." Dale reminded him.  
Zipper squeaked something which Monty translated: "Those beetles who wanted  
to sacrifice me-I mean Zipper."  
"Yes but those-"  
"This isn't the first time we helped out our former enemies." Monty reminded  
Chip.  
"I don't know why you still hold a grudge against him." said Dale. "He did  
something wrong and he is sorry about that. The beetles and the cats never  
apologised and said they where sorry. You're being to much detective and  
to little pathetic."  
"Symphathetic!" Gadget corrected him. "The word is sympathetic."  
"Maybe you guys are right and I was wrong."  
"Good!" says Monty. "Now we only have to find Steve. Rescue Rangers Away!"  
  
Somewhere else in the city: "Until those wretched Rotting Rodents showed  
up my plan was going perfectly, but now Pandemonium is king!"  
A familiar voice replied "Boss, those weren't the Rescue Rangers, it was  
Steve himself who caused all the trouble."  
"Yes," says the unknown man, "and now his night club is closed by the  
police and I will never be the owner. Anyway, tomorow my package arives  
and I wil get rid of those Rodents once and for all, eliminating the only  
future obstacle in my path!"   
  
Meanwhile at the animal police precinct: "Well Steve" said a warden who  
showed him his cell, "I hope the accomodation is to your satisfaction."  
"Not really" thought Steve, "but that is not my main concern." He saw a  
figure lying on the upper bunk bed. "Who's there?" asked Steve.  
The figure woke up and turned to face him. "Flora!"  
"Steve?" Flora jumped down and hugged him. Steve returned it without knowing  
there is a warden watching them. "What a touching moment" he said, making  
the two realize that someone was watching. "Just go ahead." he said as he  
walked off. "I'm dead tired already."  
"I really missed you!" Flora said.  
"How come they caught you?" asked Steve.  
"After you left me I was stopped for helping you." she said. "I got away  
only because I'm still in good shape, and they'd put 'way too many doughnuts  
into custody! Then I asked the Rangers for help."  
"Did they accept?"  
"Yes, I saw their plane take off too search for you."  
"Drat! That means I didn't have to run away from them!"  
"You did what you thought was best." Flora tried to console him.  
"Yes, I ran until I saw they'd caught you. Then I gave up running and hiding."  
"What is going to happen now?" asked Flora.  
"I don't know love, I thought you could tell me."  
"I think they'll keep me for a short while, because I didn't play a mayor  
role in any of this. They will keep Henk for a while too I think. But you  
will get something much worse, Steve. I heard some talking about sending  
you to the Animal Alcatraz! You understand that if they send you there I  
will be unable to go with you and we won't be able to be together!" she  
said with fear in her voice. "It would also mean that if I get free, I  
would be unable to visit you regularly. They are very strict. No presents,  
no close contact, and short visits."  
"That would be terrible."  
"Don't let it bother you, kid." said the returning warden. "I have seen  
people who did things worse than you did who weren't sent there."  
"Did they have good lawyers?" asked Steve.  
"No, in fact they only had accusations. Got to admit, they still had to  
spend a while in prison. But most of them had a happy ending and I didn't  
have to see them behind bars again." 


	7. Unlikely Enemy part 8

"Actually, it's not often I get really dangerous people here because the  
Rangers make sure most troublemakers are stopped before they commit a  
crime. Or they prevent a disaster which could give us here at the police  
department lots of trouble."  
"I'm going to look at the Rangers from a different angle now." said  
Steve.  
"Good to hear that, son."  
"He is a good man." said Flora. "He talks to his prisoners and gives  
them advice.  
He is like a psychologist".   
  
At the headquarters of the Rescue Rangers: "What are we going to do  
now?" asked Gadget.  
"Easy love, we wait until the case for Steve Nutcracker, Henk and Flora  
Firalda comes up."  
"What?" Flora asked Chip, "what do you mean?"  
"You didn't see them taking her mate?"  
"Why are you telling me this now Monty?"  
"'Cause we had other problems at that time lad. Besides, there is  
nothing we can do now. This adventure must have worn out you lads  
too, we should-" Monty was  
interrupted by a knock on the door. Dale opened it to see a pigeon with  
a letter.  
"This is for the Rescue Rangers." he said, and flew off.   
"Who sent it?" asked Monty.  
"The address it came from is on the envelope" noted Chip. "It's the   
Happy Tom "'  
Chip is unable to read further. "Happy Tom!?" asked Dale, "that's a  
letter from Fat Cat!"  
"Right." said Chip, "Happy Tom Cat Food Factory, Tin-can Lane 14, 5623  
TA New York."  
"Crikey, Fat Cat sent us a letter!"  
"You guys think he knows where we live?"  
"No" said Monty, reading the other side. "It's just to the Rescue  
Rangers', it doesn't have our address."  
"What would be in the letter?" he asked.  
"We'll find out." said Dale, "I read:  
  
To the Rescue Rodents who foiled all my brilliant plans.  
  
I invite you Rangers to my Cat Food Factory to take care of some  
business. I've tolerated your presence for long enough now and this  
time there will be no last ranger to save you. You will come this  
night, I know that.  
  
  
  
Sincerely:  
  
  
Fat Cat  
  
PS: don't even think about coming with more than the original five or  
telling the cops. I'll know, and I'll get you!  
  
Doesn't sound friendly." finished Dale, "obviously a trap. Not even that  
stupid eel I met at Wrecked Galleon Bay would fall for this one."  
Zipper buzzes something.  
"What did he say?" asked Dale.  
Me mate says this is the most obvious way to lay a trap." Monty  
translated.  
"As Chip would say it: he's Cuh-razy!'"  
"Maybe" said Chip. "But we are crazy enough to go. I've got a plan."  
"What?!" the Rangers shouted as one.  
"Chipper me lad, this is no doubt a trap and you want us to walk right  
in?"  
"I never thought I would hear you say that, Monty!" was Chip's response.  
"Now, we go to Fat Cat's and find out his plan, then we teach him a  
lesson."  
"Chip, I never thought I had to say this to someone as sane as you but  
in this case: Are you out of your mind!?'"  
"Take it easy Gadget, we aren't going to walk right in. We'll check the  
building for traps or mechanisms to make sure we are able to escape if  
needed, then confront Fat Cat."  
"But what about Steve?" asked Dale.  
"I don't know, but I do know Fat Cat will get what he's asking for."   
  
Meanwhile, Steve and Flora are still at the AP precinct. "What is gonna  
happen when we get out of here Steve? asked Flora.   
"Continue our lives, I suppose. I don't think that will be so easy."  
said Steve.   
"You're right, a lot will have changed and "  
"Psst!" whispers Hiss.  
"You?" Asked Steve, "what are you doing here?"  
"We continued with Timbert as our leader. We're here to let you out".  
"How?"  
"With dynamite."  
"Don't you think that will alert the entire precinct?"  
"Maybe, but it's more important that we get you out first." said Hiss,  
working with a couple of wires.   
"Why do you want us free? We've got everything we need right here, and  
without police chasing us."  
"Because we've found a way you can redeem your reputation."  
"What is it?"  
"We heard that the Rangers are planning to fight Fat Cat. If we help  
them, we can save your status."  
"Sound good, hope it goes that way. Light the fuse!"   
  
That night, inside the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory: "What's that? That  
could be the Rescue Rangers already!"  
"Or it's your package, boss" said Mepps in his usual whining  
voice.   
"Possible, Snout what is it?"  
"It looks like a chipmunk getting ready for safari. With tropical  
shorts, shirt and hat. And he is carrying a big crate. But it looks more  
like the crate is carrying him."  
"Perfect, my shipment just came in."  
"You're gonna tell us what's in it?" asked Mole.  
"No, you idiots are too stupid to understand."  
"Is it another wonderlamp?" asked Wart.  
"No, the last time I ordered someone to get one for me, he didn't  
show up. And later I learned that the police had taken it."  
"Here is your order, sir." said the chipmunk.  
"Great. MEPPS! Bring me a crowbar."  
"Ohoh! Boss, your visitors have arrived!"  
"Rescue Rangers-"shouted Chip.  
"Away." finished Fat Cat, "how many times have I heard that silly war  
cry?"  
"I lost my count after ten." answered Wart.  
"It isn't Silly!" protested Dale, still in the Rangerwing.  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway, this is the last time you rodents ever  
yell it! Behold, my way of getting rid of you rodents!" Fat Cat said  
while pointing to the crate.  
"A simple crate?" asked Dale, confused.  
"NO you nitwit, it's what's IN the crate that is important." Mepps gave  
Fat Cat the crowbar, and he used it to open the box. The Rangers gasped  
in horror at its contents. "Weapons, says Fat Cat, and dynamite. Now you  
know why I have invited you." He gives a revolver and stiletto to  
Wart and a baseball bat and combat knife to Snout.  
"That is illegal weaponry, Fat Cat, wait until the police hear about  
this!"  
"And who's gonna stop me, Indiana Jones the second?" He gave a set of  
throwing knives to Mepps.  
"What am I supposed to do with these?" the alley cat asks his superior.  
"Those are throwing knives Mepps, isn't that simple enough for you?  
"Even if you have better weapons, we will prevail!" said Chip, "we have  
faced situations that were darker than this!"  
"Don't make me laugh, chipmunk, you rodents don't even have real  
weapons! All you have is a plunger dart launcher and a few other  
innocent tricks." Fat Cat handed Mole a spade and put a miner's helmet  
on his head. "With these explosives I can blow up any building I don't  
like. AP stations, RBI headquarters, City hall. Everything will go down  
until I am the mayor of this entire city! I will rule this city, or see  
it leveled to the ground building by building."  
"Not if we can prevent it" shouted Chip. "Gadget, FIRE!" Gadget fired  
a plunger harpoon at Mepps who dodged it, hitting the safari chipmunk.  
"Your shooting skill isn't what it used to be." he taunted.  
"Oh yeah?" Said Dale, "well try this!" he yelled as he threw a makeshift  
bolo at the larger, but less bright alley cat.  
"Those cursed Rangers!" he said while he unsheathed his claws and used  
them to release Mepps.  
The safari chipmunk finally got the plunger harpoon off his face.  
"Nobody blinds me, Marcus Agave, unpunished!" He took out a boomerang  
and threw it at the Rangers. Unfortunately for him, the Rangers  
(especially Monty) already know how it works and dodge it two times. Fat  
Cat's goon squad however didn't understand it's working and it knocked  
out Mole and Wart.  
"That's it!" said Fat Cat, who takes a 'Desert Eagle' from the crate.  
"I'm going to end this once and for all now!"  
"Not so fast."says Steve who jumps off of a machine, together with his  
henchmen.  
"Steve?" The Rangers say as one.  
"That's right." he says. "I heard you guys were going to fight Fat  
Cat tonight, and I thought I would join in."  
"Your new allies aren't going to help one bit." says Fat Cat. "Get  
them!" Snout closed on Hiss, keeping his tiny eyes peeled for  
any move he might make. He however failed to notice the muscled tail and  
was tackled and bopped on the head by it before he got close.  
"Just wait, you rangers!" said Mepps, who threw a knife.  
Gadget took out her anti-magnet and sent the object back to its owner.  
Mepps ducked, and the knife hit a pipe behind him.  
"Ha! Missed me!" he taunted. He failed to notice that the pipe had  
broken loose and in falling, it hit his head, knocking him out.  
"I've had it with these guys!" said Marcus,who stomped toward the  
heroes. Chip blocked his path, trying to halt him. Instead Marcus just  
decided to take out Chip.  
Chip saw no way out, and a fight between the two escalated in chipmunk  
fashion.  
Meanwhile, Mole had recovered quickly (due to his helmet), took his  
spade and stormed the rangers.  
"Jus let ol' Monterey handle this!" said Monty, who blocked the path of  
the sturdy mole and punched him in the stomach. Mole let go of his spade  
and Monty got into a brawl with the bigger mammal.   
"Give it up!" said Steve to Fat Cat, who was standing in front of him,  
at first not noticing the smaller creature.  
"Not yet!" said Fat Cat, who hit Steve with the back of his handgun,  
knocking Steve out. Timbert gasped, and quickly caught him. "I'm not  
giving up now that I'm so close to eliminating the Rescue Rangers!"  
he said while pointing the 'Desert Eagle' at the unconscious chipmunk.  
Zipper however hit him between the eyes before Fat Cat was able to  
shoot. "Argh, stupid insect!" Zipper quickly flew inside Fat Cat's ear  
hole. Fat Cat clutched his head in agony, thus letting go of the Desert  
Eagle,' which fell to the ground. Upon impact it fired a shot. Flora  
dodged it, but fell off the machine and onto the balcony where all the  
fighting was taking place. Meanwhile, Monty and Chip won their fight.  
"That ought to show em who's the muscle around here!" said Monty,  
brushing himself off. "Y-you betcha" replied Chip, staggering about.  
Fat Cat had got rid of Zipper and picked up Steve, then ran away from  
the commotion. When he reached the end of the balcony above his canning  
machine he turned around, only to see the Rangers and Steve's gang  
following him. He held up Steve and unsheathed one of his claws. "Stand  
back, or the chipmunk's heart will have it." Immediately his followers  
stopped in their tracks.  
"You dare to rend someone who is knocked out?" asked Flora.  
"Yes dear, I dare so!"  
"Take me." she said, "but spare Steve."  
"You know what?" laughed Fat Cat, "I'll do it, but only half." With that  
he threw Steve out of the window and grabbed Flora.  
"Boss!" shouted Hiss and Timbert.  
"I'll get you!" they heard the voice of Marcus, throwing his boomerang.  
Instinctively they all ducked, except for Fat Cat. The boomerang hit  
Fat Cat's nose, causing him to grab it and start a wild American-Indian  
dance complete with authentic yells, until he fell into his own  
canning machine. Zipper quickly darted to the control panel and hit  
the big green button like an angry linebacker.  
"How's Steve doing?" asked Gadget.  
"I Don't know, we should see." said Mousestein, who ran off with the  
rest to check him out. Outside the group find Steve's unconscious form.  
Flora quickly ran to him and knelt down.  
"Please Steve be don't die on me, be alive, do something, show me you're  
alive." She began crying with the Rangers and the three henchmen  
standing behind her.  
"We should get him to a hospital." suggested Chip.  
"Too right, the blighter's head is blooming bleeding!" Noticed Monty, who  
picked up the unconscious gang leader.  
  
In the catfood factory Marcus ran toward a pile of recently pressed  
cans. He started searching until he found a moving one with sound coming  
from it. "GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU DIMWITTED IDIOTS!!!"  
"Hold on he said while he tried to get Fat Cat out of the can. Mole, Mepps  
and Wart appeared and helped Marcus to get their boss out.  
"Good!" he said once he was free. "I take it my brilliant plan is ruined?"  
"Eh, yes." said Wart.  
"Too bad!" said Fat Cat.  
"What?" said the goon squad, while cringing, not liking the calm way their  
boss was reacting to the news.  
"I've still got the bombs." he said. "And you're going to help me" he  
added threateningly as he picked up Marcus and put his claws to the chipmunk's  
neck.  
"R-right, said Marcus, "I was planning to get even with those Rangers too."  
"Mepps, Wart, bring me the crate. We start our little firework show at City  
Hall, tonight!"  
Mepps and Wart did as they were told, and brought the crate explosives.  
"Excellent, With these baby-boomers I'm going to take over the city!"  
"Are you sure they work?" asked Wart.  
"I DON'T CARE! I'm not going to try them here! Plain and simple, you set the  
timer and push this button." explained Marcus while demonstrating.  
"WHAAA!" Screamed Fat Cat. He ran very quickly, despite his weight.  
  
"Oops!" shrugged Marcus, sweating. The following explosion leveled the  
Happy Tom Cat Food Factory to the ground, including the Casino. I S-should  
have taken more care with that."  
"YOU STUPID NITWIT!" shouted Fat Cat.  
"Where are we going now?" asked Mepps.  
"Help, Straight to the dog pound!" screamed Wart.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hospital: "You're lucky, miss Firalda. Your husband is  
only in a coma, nothing serious. As for the head-injury, it will take some  
time to heal but it has stopped bleeding. All will be fine if you don't  
remove the bandage."  
"Thank goodness! Oh and we aren't married yet. Tomorrow he will be able to  
go home."  
In the waiting room the Rangers were listening to the news. "The explosion  
at the Cat Food Factory is still a mystery. The Mayor has decided that  
the monument will be rebuilt."  
"I'm worried." said Gadget, "Fat Cat was a crook but Marcus was just  
an innocent bystander who got caught in the crossfire. Still I wouldn't  
want Fat Cat to die in such a way."  
"Hah! Knowing Fat Cat he is still alive and planning his new 'master scheme'."  
"You said it lad!" said Monty. "I'd bet a piece of Roquefort that the  
blighter is alive and unchanged."  
"Good news." said Flora, entering the room. "Steve can go home tomorrow."  
"Where is 'home'?" asked Gadget.  
"The night club, of course. It will be his again soon enough."  
"He'll still have that case against him, but it won't be a big issue  
anymore. I'm sure he will win." said the warden, Rensen.  
"And if he gets into trouble, we're still here! Adds Monty. "I can assure you  
that although he robbed a bank, brought the lives of the Rangers into danger  
and escaped from police custody, he will have no trouble getting out."  
"You're right said Gadget, no problem!"  
"Monty whispered to Rensen: "you're sure the Cat Food Factory is the  
only place that was blown to pieces this night?"  
"You see?" Said Chip, "although I was wrong at first, in the end it all  
worked out, and as they say 'End good, all good.'  
  
Epilogue:  
  
On a sunny Saturday at noon, Steve was walking across the streets, just  
returning from a date with Flora. "I've said it before, and I say it  
again: life's heaven." he mused to himself. "I'm free, everyone who got in  
trouble - thanks to me - is free, and Fat Cat got his due. Henk is free and is  
working for me again, my case in the court is done, no more trouble and business  
is booming. No more barbaric youngsters smashing up the place. Sheer heaven!"  
  
"At last this case is done!" said Chip.  
"You said it!" replied Dale, "we had to go through a lot of trouble,  
and faced all kinds of problems, but now everything is normal again."  
"Yeah, and many secrets have been exposed." says Chip. "Fat Cat's slippery  
henchman, Wart, was responsible for all the trouble at the night club. Fat  
Cat was hoping Steve would sell his place so Fat Cat could buy it." He paused.  
"Unfortunately, that factory is rebuilt, as is the casino. Fat Cat himself  
is still alive. That weapon smuggler business is wrapped up."  
"Good thing you remembered the address from the crate, Zipper. That wasn't  
very smart of those Brazilian baddies, to leave an address on their package.  
Steve and Flora thanked us for our help, and they're united again."  
"Hey mates, I got my new masterpiece ready. Cheese fondue with cheese cubes,  
cheesebread and salad with extra Chuhee-eeeeee-eeezzze!!!"  
  
"If those cursed Rescue Rangers hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be in this  
situation now!" grumbled Marcus Agave while rewiring a slot machine. "Ow!" He  
yelled, shocked by a wrong wire connection. "I can still feel the bruises from  
those doggone barkers. And then they mopped up my Boss' business. I will have  
my revenge! Especially against that black-nosed chipmunk and that blond mouse."  
Marcus finished wiring the pencil-sharpener slot machine and then pushed a  
roulette table back into place. "Thanks to them, I'm Fat Cat's henchman now!  
I'll get them next time I'll -"  
"Hurry up!" commanded Snout, who kicked Marcus' behind. "This casino has to  
be ready before tonight!"  
"Why aren't you helping then?" asked Marcus, irritated.  
"Because I'm more important than you. Wart is Fat Cat's lieutenant,  
Mepps another feline, Mole his connection with other moles, and I'm a  
bouncer and slave driver."  
"And what am I?" asked Marcus.  
"You're just a lowly thug." Snout sat down in a chair and leaned backward. "Great,  
that feeling of control over others." he thought, "now I know how the boss feels."   
  
Somewhere in the sewers under the city: "Where's that cousin of you'se  
Sugar Ray? If he isn't here by sundown he can go fishing!"  
"Very soon, boss. His letter said he would be here at this time today."  
"Perfect, with that guy of you'se I can enlarge my operation and increase my  
territory!"  
"Yeah, and your get more powerful too, boss."  
"Shut up Arnold!"  
"There he is!" said Sugar Ray Lizard, looking through a window at another  
lizard in a grey suit, grey hat with a black band, and an orange tie with  
blue spots, carrying a suitcase.  
"Good!" said Rat Capone, "let him in."  
Sugar Ray let his cousin in as Capone had ordered.  
"Nice place." commented the lizard.  
"Yeah, it is." said Capone. "I'se Rat Capone, the owner of this part of the sewers  
and this is my big muscle, Arnold Mousenegger. You already know your own cousin I  
presume."  
"I do, thank you. My name is Leonard Longtail. I used to work for a Brazilian arms  
dealer. I've got a few nice presents for you guys. First off, a good old-fashioned  
Thompson Machine Gun. It's yours, Rat. For my cousin I got something historic, a  
time hardened archeolog whip plus a fine, handcrafted handpistol."  
"You got something for me too?" asked Arnold, exited.  
"You get-" A pause. "excuse me." He walked outside and looked around. He spotted a  
lead pipe next to Capone's sewer-side speakeasy. He pulled it of the wall, so  
the water came down on the sewer walkway. He re-entered.  
"For you mister nag, I got an antique lead pipe, the value of $50."  
"O gosh!" said Arnold, who gave Leonard a $50 bill.  
"You're welcome." said Leonard, who took the bill and handed over the pipe.  
"You got such a tool too?" asked Rat Capone.  
"Of course I have." said Leonard, who took a shotgun out of his jacket. "The best  
combat shotgun they had to offer."  
"Then what happened to the organization?" asked Sugar Ray.  
"Mopped up by some sort of Rescuing Rodents or the Rangers of Rescue or something,  
can't exactly remember the name."  
"Rescue Rangers!?" Exclaimed Rat Capone, "isn't that typical, I had a few run-ins  
with them me'self. Maybe we should go on a hunt, a Chipmunk hunt to be precise."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
This was my first attempt at writing a Rescue Ranger story and publishing it. You  
might have noticed that there are two intended references to Indiana Jones. Also,  
there is a reference to the Dutch Sugar Ray Lizard. Sugar Ray's Dutch name is  
Leonard Langstaart (Longtail). I translated Leonard (the Dutch) and got a whole new  
character. All other characters I added are no (intended) references. No offense is  
intended to anything or anyone. I know there are some unsolved things and I'm  
happy to write a sequel. That is if the feedback is positive. Hope you enjoyed this  
story, if not I apologise for wasting your time.  
  
The Rescue Rangers, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty & Zipper are © by Disney and used  
without permission but utmost respect. As are Fat Cat, Mole, Wart, Snout, Mepps, Rat  
Capone, Arnold Mousenegger, Sugar Ray Lizard and all other characters referred to.  
Steve "Steelnerve" Nutcracker, Flora "Florida Flower" Firalda, Henk "Snagger", Frank  
"Mousestein", Hen "Hiss", Timbert "Screek", warden Rensen, Billy, Leonard "Longtail  
(the one I designed), Marcus "Agave" and all others are © by me. Indiana Jones and any  
others I accidentally referred to are © by their own companies.  
  
Proofread for any spelling or punctuation errors by Karl Schenk, attempting to  
maintain the original meaning and "flow" of this story while making it more easily  
read and enjoyed by those whose native language is American English. 


End file.
